1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a device and a method of writing servo information, and, more particularly a device and method of writing servo information to a magnetic recording medium for controlling a position of a magnetic head while a hard disk drive is driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) that use magnetic recording media have a large recording capacity and a high access speed, and thus, they have received a large amount of attention for use as information memory apparatuses not only for computers but also for various other digital apparatuses. Recently, as industrialization has rapidly increased and information systems have become even more widely used, the amount of information exchanged over a variety of available networks has significantly increased. Thus, there is generally an ever present need for higher density HDDs to be developed and as such the recording density of magnetic recording media has continuously increased.
Servo information is typically written to a magnetic recording medium prior to use so that a magnetic head is correctly positioned at a desired position of the magnetic recording medium in order to drive a HDD. For this, a disk-shaped magnetic recording medium includes a data sector and a servo sector. The servo information required for seeking and following tracks is written to a servo sector in the shape of a servo pattern formed by magnetizing a recording layer of the magnetic recording medium to a predetermined pattern.
Meanwhile, as the recording density of magnetic recording mediums increase, the region occupied by the servo pattern typically needs to be decreased and thus the frequency of the servo pattern is generally increased. The servo writing is typically performed by a servo writing head in a head disk assembly. Here, the servo pattern may have a mismatch due to a skew generated by using a swing arm-shaped positioning apparatus. As the frequency of the servo pattern becomes higher, the effects of the mismatch on a position error signal are increased, and thus the mismatch may inhibit stable control of the servo sector.